Beyblade Dangan Ronpa: Revamp!
by Ser12rt
Summary: Do you think that you can survive in this gloomy mansion, all contact from the outside world cut off from you, and your old team mates and some random fans your only company? John Mays is seriously considering this question, trapped in a 6 floor building where the game is murder.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is it! A complete revamp of my stories begins with Dangan Ronpa, a story I really want to finish before starting anything new. Here's chapter one, enjoy!**

John Mays was a person who, admittedly, was rather unenthusiastic about the social gathering the media and press had constantly spammed his laptop with invitations to, finally, he sent a polite reply of acceptance to one of the media stations and was told his fellow Bladers from team Gan Gan Galaxy would be attending. Great, a reunion with some of his most trusted friends, at least if he looked on the bright side, there were some things that were good about this.

So here he was, having just exited the back seat of his valet driven Porsche, he entrusted the young gentleman with finding his car a nice spot to park. He looked up at the huge complex of a building, admiring the radiant lights and bright aura the place gave off, he suddenly looked down though, as he heard a clearing of someone's throat to find a security guard who held up a check list of attendants.

"Name, please." He spoke casually, wanting to impress the young blading star of the renovated hotels features, he knew he was dead meat if the boss found out he was being rude to such highly esteemed guests.

"John Mays, sir." Was the simple reply that sounded from the formal, calm teenager, his short black hair becoming slightly undignified in the high breeze. "High breeze, isn't it?" He asked, wanting to make as many friends as possible to paint himself in a good light after the disasters that had occurred with him in the World Tournament.

"It certainly is, sir, please enjoy your stay." The gentleman who guarded the entrance spoke, opening the double doors for John and he strolled in lightly, taking in any minute detail he could about the place, which he soon regretted.

There was too many beautiful things to pick out in this place, with immaculately cleaned carpets and freshly painted walls, the place seemed too good to be true. As he strolled further into the place, he saw some small signposts which read out, "All guests of the Team Japan gathering, follow the signs please!" He nodded minutely, thinking it was a crude but efficient way of directing the guests to their areas. After about 2 minutes of casual walking, he found a cross section with three different paths. Mystified, he read the signs and found his confusion solved as the far right sign directed Gan Gan Galaxy members.

The place seemed rather small that he was walking too, with the corridors getting slightly narrower until he came to a room with the team logo plastered over it, he decided to enter it. The sight inside was comforting, he found all of his friends, Madoka, Tsubasa, Yu, Gingka and Masamune all chatting together, smiling. Yu was the first person to look up at the noise of a creaking door, and when he saw his friend, nervously smiling at them all, he shouted out loud, "Guys, guys, it's John, he's back!" Enthusiastic greetings shortly followed and for a young John Mays, everything was well, for now.

 **Well guys, that does it for chapter one of Dangan Ronpa, I want everyone in the review section to be honest about what they think of the revamp, don't hesitate to leave contstructive criticism!**

 **Thanks very much for reading, bye for now!**

 **~Ser12rt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again folks! ser12rt here with chapter 2 of Dangan Ronpa, this time, were also going to be glazing over the updated oc list at the end of the chapter, as some people actually quit fanfiction and someone has taken their place. Anyway, please enjoy and review this chapter of the story, and have a great daAy**

 **15 minutes after the ending of Chapter 1**

Honestly, he thought, the press are like a pack of fish! John Mays was currently sitting in his own private booth, calmly sipping a refined brew of tea and crossing his legs, surveying the booths surroundings. It was, admittedly, quite cramped in the small booth, with a small plate and a rest for his cup of tea, with barely enough room to put his feet up on the complimentary foot rest he was given, communicating on his laptop the entire time

"Master, is everything alright?" A voice rang in the air, encrypted by thorough voice modifiers to leave no trace of themselves during the call, the screen also blurred to hide a young but already worn down face.

"Of course, butler, everything is fine here, the media is taking a quick lunch break so we're all just sitting down somewhere and waiting for the questions to resume." John replied with a bored tone, not knowing when exactly they would be summoned again, though he was feeling as if they had been kept waiting longer than he should. He looked back to his laptop suddenly, smiling as the call was suddenly ended.

He quickly shut the lid of the modern device, allowing its power to conserve itself as he heard lots of high pitched and excited voices starting to return closer to where their general area was, finally, they could finish the second part of this blasted event and be done.

 **~15 Minutes later~**

Accomodation had been provided for the Bladers for one week precisely, each room labelled with their respective beys to give a clear indication of where everyone should sleep. He was walking into his room to set down his large duffel bag which included his items that would last him for the full week. He strolled out of the room casually, examining the hall and hearing a muffled squeak.

Now he was getting paranoid, a blankly labelled door doesn't randomly go squeak. He quickly picked up his slightly dusty bey and secured it to his launcher, opening the door without hesitation and aiming his launcher into the darkness and launching Scythe Kronos lightly, he focused his union with the reapers bet, allowing it to emit a dark purple aura to show, showing 8 different coloured faces, all holding their breaths nervously.

 **As promised, here's the list of authors who's OC are in the story.**

 **Midnight Mayonka**

 **Pachii Pachii**

 **Cherry Chann**

 **Kawaii Tenshi**

 **S.H.E.N.I.K.A.N**

 **DazzlerAngel**

 **The Lonely Potato**

 **Aki the Neko Bunny**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Humble apologies for the delay in this chapter guys! A lot of writers block has been plaguing me and I came to a decision, instead of making a roughly 70 chapter story with 500 words each, I'm gonna end a lot more time on one chapter and try to get the story down to roughly 25 chapters. Chapters should start coming out at an even pace but slow. I also have had a really cool idea for a story which I'll preview in my ending notes, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Introductions.**

(Universal POV again, am going to try writing in a specific POV soon.)

John Mays sighed and breathed heavily, collecting his thoughts softly. Of all the people he expected to pull a joke and stay behind for some questions, he didn't expect this oddly assorted bunch.

The light purple aura of his bey didn't give an accurate description of any of them, though he could tell they were different in their own ways. "Alright, get outta there would you? I don't bite, usually." He chuckled softly at his attempt to pull a joke but dead panned as it didn't have the desired effect. All of them looked petrified of him for some reason he may of had a vague guess of, but he just smiled softly, wondering if he really had that effect.

"Look, I'm not furious or mad that you snuck in here, just amazed security was so lenient you pulled it off anyway, follow me and we can head on over to the others, plenty room for more. The corridors were formal and uniform like, a soft purple paint chosen to decorate the corridor with plenty of doors to go through, pictures of the teams best moments through tournaments hung neatly, a sight that caused the Reaper bladder to smile, something he didn't remember genuinely doing for a long time.

It was a clear indicator that they were close now, as he could hear the wild haired American, Masamune and feisty red head Gingka Hagane going at it like hounds, and he soon started to pinch his nose in frustration of their conversation. "No, Masamune! I'm clearly better than you at eating cheeseburgers, whether you like it or not!" Gingka yelled, loud enough for a few people to cover their ears and giggle softly.

"Well, Mr. Pegasus, hate to break it to ya, but no one beats me at eating burgers, no one!" Masamune stated with a finality that most people would agree with, but Gingka opened his mouth to retort. There's really no stopping them, John thought idly. Just as Gingka fired his comeback, John and the others walked into the spacious room to see Madoka holding Masamune and Gingka by an ear each, her face turning a fine shade of Crimson.

Tsubasa, Yu and John covered their ears in time, unfortunately, the ten poor fans didn't. "IF YOU TWO DONT SHUT UP FOR FIVE SECONDS, I WILL THROW A PLATE OF CHEESEBURGERS AT THE PAIR OF YOU!" Everyone started laughing uncontrollably, and even Madoka caved in and giggled softly. Everyone started doing their own thing, primarily lounging on the couch. There really did seem like nothing could go wrong, John thought. If only he knew how much he'd hate saying that later.

 **Alright, that wraps this one up nice and neatly guys! Oh yeah, the preview for an upcoming story! Enjoy**

 **Final Chapter: Battle to end it all!**

 **He walked into the echoing hall slowly, admiring the complex designs the pitiful things had made.**

 **He froze and stared up at his final barrier, the thing to complete his ascension and smiled, no trace of sanity remaining.**

 **"So kid, lemme ask you this, do you wanna have a bad time?"**

 **Coming Soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back again with chapter four of Dangan Ronpa, which should be getting a rename. Beyblade Dangan Ronpa doesn't sound all that appealing when I think about it. So yeah, expect perhaps a Name change and maybes even a change to the description**

 **-Review Responses- (Authors edit, alright, so, I'm not even sure if Midnight actually reviewed. It said so on my phone but not on here, so if you didn't, then sorry Midnight!)**

 **Midnight Mayonka: Aw, thank you! I like how I said I would try to increase the chapter length and it probably increased by only, what, 50 words! Still working on that :)**

 **As always guys, please feel free to leave constructive criticism or just a general review, and thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 4: Sinister Twist, What happens now?**

John Mays was bored, absolutely and painstakingly bored. He examined himself in the mirror. He looked casual enough, wearing just some plain smooth blue jogging bottoms and a white top, he gave the appearance of wanting nothing more than a laid back life, which, in this case, never happens. He walked out of his room and locked it, securing the key into a pocket that he zipped up, so nothing could get in or out.

Walking down the hall, he started examining the others rooms, smiling as their sudden guests had managed to find themselves seperate rooms, leaving him to ponder if the mansion like building had been previously used for something else, it looked old enough, with the paint showing signs of chipping and old materials being visible all over the place. He walked to the cafeteria area, after receiving a text from Madoka on his phone to alert him that food was going to be dished out, his stomach rumbled in pleasure.

Looking around, the place seemed very modern, as if some of the rooms here had just been constructed, giving an odd sense of confusion as they should only be there for a few days, maximum...Right? Everybody was already serving themselves, Gingka and Masamunes eyes expanding to the size of saucers as they saw fresh, hot and steamy hamburgers, enough there to feed everyone twice. Then again...this was Gingka and Masamune we are talking about, so the entire plate was shared between them both, much to the others dismay and deadpans. Looking down at his quite small meal of a few potatoes, vegetables and a chicken breast, he smiled and tucked in, everyone trying to keep their mouthfuls together as Masamune and Gingka angrily clawed at eachother as they tried to prove once and for all who could eat the most in the shortest time, everyone cheered as it turns out they hit a spot on draw! "Never going to hear the end of this." John thought to himself, chuckling.

He smiled softly at the assembled group of people, before excusing himself, his pristine condition phome having ran out of charge, he needed to get it back up and running so he could make a few calls and so on. He walked back down the echoey corridors, eyes alert as always, the amount of times people had tried to jump him had always made him nervous to walk in cramped spaces unaccompanied, but he knew no one was there, so he relaxed slowly, muscles no longer tense, he notice softly a pinhole sized camera active, drilled into the wall.

"Things are starting to get awfully strange around here, brand new unnecessary rooms and cameras in the walls?" John mused softly, his brain trying to rattle up an explanation, and it sharp delivered. They were world famous people! They're probably just trying to dig up some dirt on us to sell to the media, that's all. He unlocked his door and raised an eyebrow, his built in computer had an email. Upon opening it, the senders ID was said to be: ? and there was no subject except three dots. He opened the message, and in bold, large font letters, it read:

 **Hope your ready for our reunion, best friend! :) I'll be seeing you and your friends very shortly, don't you worry.**

 **Signed,**

 **Unknown.**

This was getting ridiculous. He decided enough was enough and shut the power off to the computer and marche"d to the main entrance of the place, his temper completely drained, he turned the last corner to see everyone crowded at the door, Gingka pulling on the handle with as much power as he could, face reddening with rapid speed. John picked up his pace and put his hand on Tsubasa's shoulder to attract his attention. "What's happening?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"We aren't exactly sure. But, the only exit to the place seems bolted shut, so we're trapped in here!" Tsubasa said, his eyes narrowed in deep thought, pondering all the likely situations. John began to think as well, and slowly, all th dots connected together and his eyes widened noticeably, breathing shallow, he thought to himself;

"We're all in for a bad time..."

 **And that, my friends, was chapter 4 of Dangan Ronpa, thank you all so much for the reviews so far, and remember to have a great day as always!**


End file.
